


Enjoyable Treats

by HeartsFate



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, no seriously this is pure blow job giving smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsFate/pseuds/HeartsFate
Summary: The best treats are those we crave the most.





	Enjoyable Treats

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. I haven't written smut in forever but apparently I get a prompt for 'Cannibal' and my mind went straight into the gutter. Second Voltron related piece and it's smut. What a way to introduce myself into the fandom. *hides*

“I love you.”

“God Keith,” Shiro groaned, face pressed against Keith’s thigh. The red paladin laughed, knowing full well the power those three words held over the man. Though he choked back the laughter the second Shiro nipped at the skin on said thigh. 

“Shiro,” he muttered warningly. 

Shiro’s hot breath hit the flesh between his legs and it took all of Keith’s willpower to not start squirming. 

“You started this, Keith,” Shiro whispered, mouth brushing against heated skin. Teeth biting into soft flesh of his thigh as he inched painstakingly closer. “Don’t worry. I’ll be sure to finish it.” 

Keith shifted just the slightest as Shiro finally arrived where he wanted him most. Dark gray eyes stared back up at him, pupils blown with nothing but lust radiating from his partner. 

A wick grin settled on Shiro’s lips as the man brushed his nose against Keith’s erect cock. The sight was more than enough to draw a whimper from the red paladin’s lips as Shiro look a deep breath. 

“Shiro, don’t” Keith muttered, cheeks red, “that’s embarrassing.”

This time Keith did squirm as Shiro’s breath hit him. That wicked grin never slipping away as they stared back at one another, “you act like this is our first time.”

“It’s still embarrassing,” Keith’s hand slowly made its way to Shiro’s hair, not yet gripping but resting, waiting. 

Shiro laughed once more, pressing a kiss against the erect length. “Keith, I just want to eat you up.”

Keith wiggled his hips, the words just traveling straight to his cock and drawing forth a bead of pre-cum, “what’s stopping you?” A challenge he knew Shiro would never back down from.

A look of surprise crossed Shiro’s face for all of a moment, before the wickedly delicious grin returned. “You’re right. I could just-”

He didn’t finish. Shiro’s tongue lashed out, travelling from the base to the leaking tip. Keith could do nothing more than stuff a fist in his mouth, biting his knuckles as Shiro wasted no time to swallow him whole. Buried deep into the hot and wet cavern of Shiro’s mouth was a sight Keith would never grow tire of. 

The older man always knew what to do to just break Keith. Head moving tantalizingly slow, those dark gray eyes that were more completely black now just peering up as he nearly released Keith’s cock. The hand on the older man’s head, gripped tightly onto the soft hair. A silent plea for more with nothing more than a forceful tug. 

Shiro always obeyed. His movement increasing, bobbing up and down Keith’s length faster and faster with each passing second. A graze of teeth against the hardened flesh sent Keith’s head falling back against the pillows around him. His back arching clear off the bed for more. He wanted so much more, to be so much deeper in that hungry mouth. 

“Shi-Shiro,” Keith breathlessly called, “stop-stop playing.”

The man laughed. The sensation against him only drove him more wild, bucking up with more force than he intended. Shiro didn’t choke - he never did. He was just that good - but the action warranted hands to grip Keith’s waist tightly. The difference between warm flesh and cool metal only added to Keith’s growing pleasure.

God. If he wasn’t careful, he’d be spent before they could get any more intimate. Shiro was really working him today. Mouth all hot as he sucked and bit and teased. 

Keith felt as though he were going to lose his goddamn mind. 

“Shiro. Shiro please,” Keith mewled, trying to thrust up again only for those strong arms to hold him in place. 

He almost cried as Shiro released him with a particularly naughty pop. Red debauched lips curved into that wicked grin that seemed to be the staple for the evening. A trail of spit connecting his lips to Keith’s flush cock. 

“I’m just enjoying my treat,” his voice sounding as wrecked as Keith felt.

“You’re a fucking tease!” Keith growled, tugging Shiro back to his slick cock. Another chuckle. Another shiver running down Keith’s spine. 

It wasn’t long before Shiro went right back to work, building Keith up and up until he was a squirming, panting mess beneath him. No longer caring if he was heard or not, Keith moaned and cried Shiro’s name. Demanding more of the wet heat. His body tensed as he felt it. His core exploding when Shiro nipped at him. 

Keith’s grip on Shiro’s hair tightened so much he was sure it hurt. Toes curled into the sheets beneath him as he came hard into Shiro’s mouth. The older man not once relenting as he took everything Keith was giving him. The black paladin’s name screamed from teeth-bitten lips until Keith felt himself melting back into the pillows. 

Shiro rose from between his legs, swallowing one last mouthful of his cum before licking his lips as he slid up Keith’s body. The grin was going to become insufferable and once Keith had enough strength back in his body, he’d be sure to replace it something more. 

“You were delicious, baby.” 

“Dirty old man,” Keith teased, reaching up and pulling Shiro down. His tongue peaked out, tasting himself as he lapped up a trail of cum from the corner of Shiro’s mouth he’d missed.


End file.
